What If
by ScarletKnight3496
Summary: Lizzie it s a Cinderella Story waiting to happen. But when Prince Charming turns out to be someone totally different than what Lizzie, how will she handle it? Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

What if "Happily Ever After" Never Happened?

**1**

My name is Elizabeth. Lizzie for short, and my life as it seems, is a Cinderella story. My mother, my real mother that is, is not dead, but is living with John, her husband of 7 months. So, I am stuck with my father, who wouldn't be that horrible to live with, if it weren't for his wife Clarissa, and their two 12 year old daughters. Their my half-sisters, so if I ever want to tell them off, my father who cares more about them then he does about me, would usually punish me by making me clean the house, which I already do anyway. My father and Clarissa have been married since I was four, and at the time, Clarissa thought I was the perfect child, but then 13 years later, the only thing she thinks I'm good for is cleaning up the house. This is exactly what happened with Cinderella, although there are a few differences between Cindy and me. Three major differences.

I do not have a fairy-god mother, and if I did it would probably be Mrs. Krenshaw, my English teacher who's young, perky and still wears blue eye shadow.

I wasn't invited to the ball. Well, it's not technically a ball. More of a party…which I was not invited to…

I am not in love with Prince Charming. Well, he doesn't love me back is more or less what I mean.

But going to school with Will "Prince" McAllister, isn't all that bad. It definitely has its ups and downs. Up's are that I get to stare a lot, which is what every other 17 year old girl gets to do, but I definitely think mine is the most obvious. Downs are to see every girl who isn't too busy signing up for the Track Team, put their arms around him, and give him a hug, and even harder to watch is to watch him hug back. Janine, who has been my best friend since before I can remember, is probably the only girl, besides me, who hasn't hugged him. She's too busy with Chris, who has been her Boyfriend since the 9th grade. I used to think Chris was a total idiot, but I have learned to like him, and we're now really close friends.

I have had occasional eye contact with Will. Every time I see him and make eye contact, I think my heart might accidently light fire and explode out of my chest, because I think he has some burning love for me. but when I reflect on that moment I notice my surroundings, which are usually embarrassing moments, such as the time I dropped the entire contents of my bag my foot, or the time I fell down two flights of stairs and broke my arm. That's when I realized that the looks he gave me weren't looks of burning passion, but rather looks that would say without contemplation "Sucks to be her."

I hate my life.

~!~

"You can't honestly think that?" Janine said as we walked to "Hole in one; Putt Putt Palace"

"And why not? I mean, look at you two." I gestured to the way Chris's arm was wrapped around Janine's waist. "You've been dating for almost three years now, and you still can't let go of each other. You'd think if I was going to find true love I would've done so by now."

"Lizzie." Chris said which is my way of knowing that something was coming and that I should probably just shut up. "True love doesn't happen overnight. It takes time. Unless of course they're your soul mate, then that's a little different." I never thought I'd hear someone who was as popular as he was, was being past tense, utter the words "Soul Mate"

"But the fact of the matter is that it doesn't just happen." Janine finished what Chris was saying, then looking up at him with a smile on her mouth.

"Exactly," Chris mumbled. Then he leaned down and kissed her.

"Oh, come on! Am I completely invisible!?" I yelled up to the sky, and moon.

People on the golf course gave me a weird look, like I was crazy or something. "What?" I say to them angrily. "Never seen a girl pissed off before?"

They immediately directed their attention back to their golf clubs, and started to play the game once more.

"Sorry," Janine and Chris say in unison. They're still face to face, pretending they actually care.

"Sure," I say before turning around and walking to the cashier. A man with a long beard, a face full of acne, and dreadlocks, was standing there, placing the money from the previous costumer into the cash register. The man smiled as I walked towards him, showing a row of yellow teeth bearing braces, which, in my case were needed.

"Hey," he said, in a grungy voice that in no way shape or form surprised me. "How you doin'?"

"Uh, fine, thanks." I said taking out twenty dollars. "Three please," I said placing the bill in front of me.

"Sure thing." He winked. He gave me a five dollar bill back, and handed me a scoring sheet. By now Janine and Chris had caught up with me, getting their colored golf balls, and golf clubs.

We started playing the game, and immediately I was losing. I've never been good at playing, and soon I felt like I just wanted to give up. I've never been good at anything. Not singing, not drawing, not acting, not living. The only thing I'm good at is track and who really cares about that?

"So," Janine said trying to make small talk. "What are your goals for this year? I mean, besides finding someone who can be your 'True Love'?" She smiled at me.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe try to create world peace, or… Oh I got it. I want to find a cure for cancer." I said sarcastically.

"Seriously Lizzie. What are your goals, Little Miss Sarcasm?" She gave me a serious look.

"I seriously," I said imitating her, "don't know. I just want to find a good college, and get this year over with." I hit my little purple golf ball. Of course it hits the windmill and rolls straight back at me. "And maybe, to learn how to play Mini-Golf." I laughed. They laughed with me.

When we got to the last hole, I let out a long sigh.

"What?" Janine turned to ask me.

"This hole's is impossible. I'll never make it." I pointed to how there was a windmill and a hole that was the only way to get to the final whole.

"You just have to concentrate. Don't just take a whack at it, actually line the club up, and hit it." Chris makes everything seem easy. He always says this when we're at this hole, and I complain.

I concentrated, lining up my golf ball and club. If I make this, it means that I will find a good college, a new place to live and my prince charming, if I don't the opposite will happen. I swing my club back, close my eyes, and hit the ball.

"Oh…my…God." Janine said.

I open my eyes to see what she's talking about. Then I see it. There sitting in the pocket of the last hole is my little purple ball.

It's a hole in one.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The first day of school is always hectic. Everyone is going crazy, hugging people, asking h0w their summer was, what they and all that other crap. Personally I think that if people seriously were doing that, I would say that they have no life. Unless I'm the one with no life. But that's beside the point.

Walking to the auditorium I see new faces, comparing their tans, to see which one looks the best. _Freshman's, I th_ought to myself. I also saw many old faces, such as Camille and her posy.

Camille, in case you were wondering, was the queen bee, of the entire student here. Anything she said you would have to do. Unless you were a rebel and weren't afraid of her, which had a very slim chance.

Luckily for me, I am not afraid of her, neither is Janine or Chris.

"Lizzie! Wait up!" Janine screamed to get my attention.

At the end of the long hallway, was Janine shouting raising her hand above the rest of the crowding students. In her hand was a piece of paper, which had already been highlighted.

"Janine," I said once she caught up with me, "Must you make such a fool out of yourself on the first day of school?"

"Schedule check?" She said holding out the highlighted piece of paper.

"Sure," I handed her my schedule.

She carefully looked it over, before squealing with delight. "We have almost all the same classes! The only thing we don't have together is drama and chorus, because somebody's afraid of their beautiful singing voice." She scoffed.

"I'm not afraid. I'm taking Drama because I am a better actor than singer. Plus when I do sing, I sound like a dying animal." I crossed my arms.

"But which animal?" She said forcibly uncrossing my arms.

"I don't know? A cat? A penguin?" I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Ugh," she sighed. "Come on let's go find Chris."

As we walked into the auditorium, we were met by sounds of cheering and clapping. Wondering why they were all looking at me when I came in, I hid my face in my hand. That's when I remembered people wouldn't be looking at me, because who would want to look at the fastest runner on the track team? And the tallest of the girls no doubt.

I slowly walked forward to an empty seat, Janine at my hip.

When I sat down I could finally turn to look at who was behind me, which I already knew the answer, but I just wanted to make sure.

When I turned, sure enough, I saw Will walking to a seat with his buddies. The jocks.

Although Will didn't act like a jock. As in he didn't go to the wild parties, with beer and cigarettes. He was a very well grounded person. And he had a little sister, Mel, which also kept him grounded, because he wanted to be a good role model for her. She is the cutest thing I have ever seen. She's 7 years old, and knows everything about this school, the people in it, and what everyone's social status was.

She doesn't look anything like Will though. Mel looks like her mother. Will looks like his father.

Mel has short chin length blonde hair, with the biggest brown eyes you will ever see, and naturally tan. Will, has deep brown hair, with big brown eyes, is also naturally tan. He's also very tall. And has a crazy smile, which makes me melt like ice cream in Ecuador.

When the first day of school "Welcome Back" ceremony, which is pointless, is over the seniors get to go to home because we know what the schools about, blah blah blah. Every senior that is, except for the track team. Coach Mirez says that as soon as school started we would start training, which is totally unfair because I had been training all summer.

Walking out to the track in my running clothes, I saw a tall figure talking to Coach Mirez. The figure, who was obviously a male because of the way his body was shaped, was taller than Coach, which is very weird because I'm the only one on the track team who is taller than him.

Walking over to them I notice how the figure had perfect Dark brown hair, which looked like silk. I also noticed, as I got closer, that he was laughing, and that that laugh was all too familiar.

_What is Will doing talking to Coach?_ I found myself thinking. My heart was pounding telling me to stop walking. But my legs had another idea.

"Hey, Coach," I said as I reached them. It was hard not to look at Will, with him standing there smiling at me.

"Bullet! It's good to see you kid." He pulled me into a hug, " So I hear you've been training all summer long?"

"You got that right. I can run a mile in about four and a half minutes now." I said smiling, proud of my achievement. All of those heart pounding steps, being drenched in sweat had finally paid off. All summer. Every minute of every day I would be practicing. Running and running with my feet pounding against the ground. It was life. The best thing that I had. Well, besides my iPod.

Will cleared his throat, which was when I remembered he was there.

"Will," Coach said, "I'd like you to meet the fastest runner on the track team, L-"

"Lizzie," Will said cutting him off, "Yeah, I know,"

He knows my name. HE KNOWS MY NAME.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you two know each other than. Lizzie, Will's joining the track team." He said patting Wills shoulder.

"What happened to football?" I found myself asking without any intention to do so.

Will laughed it off. "Just wasn't for me, I guess. I always wanted to run. And being the quarterback I didn't get to run as much as I wanted." Will crossed his arms.

"Well you'll get plenty of running here." Coach said patting my back. "It's going to take quite some time to be as fast as Bullet here."

"Really?" Will said, "Well we'll see about that wont we?" He smirked. "How about a race?"

And he wasn't even joking.

Of course I agreed to race, already knowing the outcome, but this way he would be able to finally notice how wonderful I truly am.

I slowly made my way over to the track, followed by Will and Coach. Getting into my position I tied my hair back into my rubber band, which I tried to make look sexy. It wasn't really working.

"Okay," Will said standing close behind me. "The first person around the track wins. Wins what? The place of being fastest on the team."

"Deal."

Coach wearing his handy whistle necklace, placed us.

"On your mark. Get set. GO!"


	3. Chapter 3

WOAH i have not been on here in a long time. I actually forgot how much i had planned for this story, so i think i'm gonna continue. I also have another account "BlackPaintedNails616171" so check that out also. But its here, and i promise i'll work on it, and actually finish it! comments are loveeeee

3

I did a little happy dance when my foot crashed down over the finish line before Will's. I was panting hard, my lungs felt like they were of fire, but it was a good feeling. Will finished soon after, with a pained expression on his face. Coach came over and patted my already drenched back.

"That's why I call her Bullet," Coach said to Will.

Will was leaning over, holding himself with his hands on his knees. "I can see why," His voice cracked, which made me squirm. I smiled triumphantly, and walked over to the metal bench where I had left my water container.

I sat down, and stretched my legs out in front of me and crossed my ankles, relaxing. Gulped down half of my water, and watched with owl eyes as Will walked over with his water, and sat down next to me.

"So, how was your summer?" he asked after taking a large gulp.

Was he actually talking to me? "It was good," I stuttered out.

"So do you like, work out every chance you get?" He asked.

"What?" I asked. Even though I have an obsession… I mean, what? It's still a pretty weird question to ask, and I'm not sure how to take, as a compliment or as a non-compliment.

"Oh, come on. I've seen you at pool parties. You're like," he looked out at the football field where football tryout were taking place, along with cheerleader tryouts. "Ripped."

"Oh," I said, pulling a stray hair behind my ear. "Thanks," I blushed.

"Bullet! McAllister!" Coach called us, and waved us over to where he was.

We walked over, barely any space between us. When we got there coach gave me an apologetic look.

"Bullet, I hate to have to do this, but you're gonna have to be a co-captain with Will." As coach said this, I felt my jaw drop, and I could feel the energy radiating off of him as a smile spread across his face.

"Wait, Mr. Mirez" I never call him Mr. Mirez " This isn't fair." When he shrugged like he didn't care, I flipped my bitch-switch. "Co-captain? I don't do co-captain."

"Well would you prefer Will being captain, and you being off the team?" Coach asked, seriously pissed off. Coach hates it when people talk back, and even though I'm his "Bullet" I talk back so often its not even funny.

I closed my mouth a frowned, crossing my arms. "That's what I thought."

"But coach-" I started, but he just pointed to the track.

"Five laps." When I tried to object he said "Do you want to make it ten?"

I gave Will a death glare, then I ran towards the track, blowing off steam.

~!~

I have to walk home from school everyday. My dad offered to buy me a car, but Clarissa, being the bitch she is, said "Oh, no! She doesn't need a car! Think about what kids do these days, they're always on their computers, and cellphones. She needs exercise." So now everyday after Track meets, I have to walk home, no matter how sore my legs are. That bitch.

I opened the door to the house and I was hit with the smell of Ravioli and sauce. I dropped my bag on the floor, and walked into the kitchen cautiously. I saw my dad bent over the table, dribbling sauce over each plate, making it look fancy.

"Finding your inner cook, Dad?" I asked, putting my hands in the pockets of my jeans and walking over to where he was.

He looked up from what he was doing, and smiled at me. "Why yes, I am actually." He put the bowl of sauce down, and sat on the bench that the twins usually sit on. "How was your first day?"

I shrugged. "Y'know, 'Welcome back to school' signs were everywhere, and all that crap."

"Lizzie," My dad didn't tolerate any foul language at all, and he was constantly scolding me about it.

"It's true!" I tried to argue. He shook his head laughing. It was times like this, where it was just me and him, together just talking, not having Clarissa or the twins hanging on him like a couple of dead goose, that made me feel like I'm important to him.

"Henry!" Speaking of the devil, "Is dinner almost ready? The twins are getting restless. They want to know what the news is!"

Clarissa walked in, her lips curled into a tight smile caused by too much Botox. "What news?" I asked, curious of how they could make my life any worse.

"We'll discuss it as a family." Dad said, before he kissed Clarissa's cheek. "Get the twins, the foods ready."

I sat down in my usual seat, and looked at the food in front of me. The twins ran down the stair-case wearing matching tube-top belly shirts, with shorts that their asses were falling out of.

"Uh," I said, looking at Jackie, the older twin with a birth mark on her neck. "Dad, are they allowed to wear that?"

Clarissa jumped in. "Of course! They wore that to their first day of school today," I watched in disgust as my Dad pulled the chair out for her, and she sat like she was a freaking queen or something. "They said they got a lot of attention today, right girls?" the twins nodded.

" I don't think that's the kind of attention they want to be getting in 7th grade." I said.

Dad, who completely oblivious to the conversation going on right now, said "Eat up," and started to dig into his plate of Ravioli.

"And why not?" Clarissa asked.

I scoffed. "We're you ever in 7th grade? I don't think your daughters would want to be labeled 'slut' for the rest of their lives."

My dad's ears perked up at the words I had just spoken, and he gave me a stern look. "Don't call your sisters sluts."

"Oh, I'm not. Everyone else in their grade might though, considering their asses are falling out of their shorts." I could feel my face starting to get red, because I knew what was going to come next. It was part of our family fights, held every week.

"Oh, shut up." Jackie said.

"Yeah, you're just jealous."

"Exactly. I'm sure no one is thinking of them as sluts." Clarissa perfectly sliced a sliver of ravioli and placed it in her mouth.

"How would you know? You're so old you probably don't even remember 7th grade!" I was standing, but I didn't remember getting up.

"Lizzie!" my dad said, after Clarissa choked on her food. She gave me a glare, but I didn't care, I just turned to the twins.

"And you think I'm jealous? Of you two? Why would I be jealous of two slutty bitches who don't give a shi-"

"Lizzie!" My Dad stood up, throwing his napkin on the table. "Take your food to your room, and stay there."

"Gladly!" I yelled, already halfway up the staircase. I stood at my door, listening to my Dad's muffled voice apologizing to the twins and Clarissa for my foul mouth.

I shut my door as loud as I could, put the plate on my dresser, and screamed into my pillow, long and hard.


End file.
